


Acreditando no melhor caminho

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não existe nada mais frustrante do que não entender as escolhas dos outros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acreditando no melhor caminho

**Author's Note:**

> Já há algum tempo que quero me arriscar no fandom de Transformers da IDW, e essa é minha primeira e vacilante, piegas e bonitinha nesse mundo. Achei justo começar com um dos meus casais favoritos, mesmo que eles não participem ativamente da historia.
> 
> Fic vagamente inspirada em Search and Destroy de Sanders Bohlke. E um Feliz dias das Mães para Lady Oscar! Obrigada pela companhia nesse fandom :D
> 
> Boa leitura!

Blur planta o copo de engex na minha frente.

“Sua carranca está espantando meus clientes.” Ele diz com um encolher de ombros. Há poucos clientes pelo lugar, mesmo a musica parou e o palco está apagado. Pego o copo e balanço seu conteúdo, mas não faço qualquer menção de bebê-lo.

“No que está pensando Wheeljack?”

“Não no que, em quem. Perceptor.” Respondo e o bot azul inclina a cabeça, uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto.

“Percy?” Ele pergunta enquanto senta no banco vago a minha frente, me observando com curiosidade. Todo mundo faz essa cara quando mencionamos os tripulantes da Luz Perdida. “Algo em especial?”

“Não, nada. Apenas lembrando nossa ultima conversa.” Respondo e movo o pescoço, flexionando os cabos tensos. "Sabe, eu tentei convence-lo a desistir de embarcar e ficar para ajudar na reconstrução e tudo mais.”

Blur não diz nada e seu olhar vagueia pelo bar, estudando os poucos clientes com expressão neutra. Imagino o que ele está pensando. Que se Perceptor tivesse me ouvido ele não teria morrido na explosão na decolagem da nave. Se ele tivesse me ouvido, estaria aqui na mesma bagunça sem esperança que a reconstrução de nosso mundo tem se mostrado. Escolhas.

“O que ele respondeu?” Blur pergunta.

“Que precisavam dele naquela missão.” Respondo e apoio os cotovelos na mesa, deixando meu corpo meio curvado com o peso daquela lembrança sobre mim. “Perceptor estava decifrando o tal mapa para encontrar os Cavaleiros de Cybertron. Queria ser útil. Eu disse que ele também seria útil aqui, que precisávamos dele muito mais que Rodimus na sua busca infantil. Mas ele só me encarou e falou que não era essa a questão.”

Não falamos nada por alguns instantes. Ao longe ouvimos os sons da rua, da vida lá fora como um burburinho estranho.

“Eu estava lá, quando Percy se feriu no cruzador de Turmoil.” Blur começa e pega o copo que trouxe para mim dando um gole antes de continuar. Não digo nada e espero que ele continuar. “Não vi como e quem o atingiu. Eu era um dos prisioneiros que estavam sendo resgatados naquela missão. Estávamos todos com fome, machucados e exaustos e quando a confusão começou apenas ouvíamos as ordens de Kup para sair dali logo, mas lembro de ver Percy caído no chão, ferido demais até para pedir ajuda e nós fugindo e o deixando para trás. Só o que pensava era: porque ele está aqui? Não é seu lugar. Porque o nerd veio morrer nesse lugar?”

Blur da um sorriso frio, que parece cortar seu rosto de forma desagradável. Ele não olha mais para o bar ou para mim, apenas encara a mesa entre nós.

“Mas Drift, o cara com as espadas que ninguém sabia de onde veio, voltou por ele e o trouxe de volta. Então Percy atualizou o próprio corpo assim que saiu do tubo e se tornou aquele sniper assustador.” Seu sorriso fica mais largo, mas ainda não há qualquer humor nele. Apenas o repuxar dos lábios com as antigas lembranças sem qualquer conforto. “A primeira coisa que Blaster disse quando viu as novas habilidades e o corpo atualizado de Percy, era que ele tinha sido contaminado. Por outro lado, Drift não saiu mais do lado de Percy. Eles passaram a ser a principal dupla de patrulha e linha de frente. E você viu o que eles podem fazer juntos.”

Sim, eu havia testemunhado a forma como trabalhavam. A confiança bizarra entre ambos e como pareciam antecipar a ação do outro. Mas nunca havia percebido algo mais que uma parceria. Conhecia Perceptor desde antes da guerra, e nunca o vi olhar para ninguém fora do âmbito profissional. Eu não sei bem o que pensar dessa historia.

“Então...” Começo antes de pegar de volta o copo da mão de Blur. “Perceptor se apaixonou pelo ex-decepticon que o salvou e o tornou seu conjux endura? Foi por isso que ele embarcou? Amor?”.

Há uma diversão mal contida em minha voz. O cientista reservado e dedicado ao dever, se apaixonando pelo cavaleiro de armadura branca que o salvou da morte certa e agora o segue até que todos sejam um. Acho que tinha uma novela com esse enredo.

Mas Blur não parece achar graça.

“Isso importa para alguma coisa hoje?” Ele pergunta.

“Não.” Respondo e coloco o copo vazio na mesa. “Acho que não.”

O velocista se levanta e pega o copo, seguindo para o balcão para conversar com o ultimo grupo de clientes, que seguem para a saída. Um bot que não reconheço acena para mim, mas sai antes que eu possa responder.

Blur apoia o corpo na porta quando estamos sozinhos e parece perdido em sua própria cabeça, revendo conversas, ocasiões e escolhas. Por isso evitamos falar sobre a Luz Perdida. Acabamos pensando demais. Quando volta a falar, sua voz está diferente. Menos distante. Mais quente.

“Kup parecia satisfeito em ver Percy e Drift juntos e sempre dava um daqueles sorrisos quando os encontrava, sabe? Do tipo: eu estou velho demais para acompanhar esses garotos.” Há um novo sorriso em seus lábios, divertido e travesso. “Springer, por outro lado, detestava ver os dois grudados. Apesar de aceitar Drift nos Wrecker, ele sempre teve aquela pontada de desconfiança padrão. Ou só não ia com a cara do bot mesmo. E passou a gostar ainda menos quando pegou os dois em cima da mesa reunião da Trion.”

Meu circuito de voz se contrai e um som patético, parecido com um guincho ecoa no bar e logo Blur esta quase dobrando o corpo de tanto ir e precisa se apoiar na porta para não cair.

“Ok, fora do meu bar.” Ele fala entre os risos e tentando se recompor, falhando miseravelmente. “Preciso fechar o lugar e você tem trabalho com Bee amanha, certo?”

Aceno com a cabeça, ainda meio chocado, meio divertido com historia. E pela forma como o velocista continua rindo, devo estar com a cara mais patética desse lado da cidade.

“Obrigado. Pela bebida.” Respondo quando já estou na saída.

“Só a bebida?” Ao menos ele parou de rir o bastante para ficar de pé sem precisar do apoio de uma mesa ou parede.

“Sim. Você sabe que não temos nenhum psiquiatra decente no planeta, e que vai me ajudar a tirar da cabeça as imagens de Perceptor e Drift sendo pegos transando na frente de Springer, certo? ” Rimos e em alguns minutos caminhamos em direção a rua.

Olho para o céu e me despeço de Perceptor. Nada importa, não mais. Ele fez sua escolha. Quantos de nós poderíamos dizer o mesmo?

 

* * *

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são amor e bem-vindos!


End file.
